Ámame
by D. Ledger
Summary: RK/Lavanda/LaYu. Tanto Lavi como Kanda harían todo por recuperar algo que jamás han perdido.


Hola, ¿qué tal?

Bueno pues, ésta es una historia que había nacido de un día sin motivación alguna para limpiar una habitación desordenada y cuando de repente comencé a escuchar música, me nació una idea -no muy fija, realmente- y terminó en _esto_. Tal vez '_esto_' no sea la gran cosa, pero a quienes decidan leer, tal vez los tendrá lo suficientemente entretenidos -a no ser que se aburran-.

**Disclaimer**: -Man no me pertenece, es de entera propiedad de Katsura Hoshino, a quien realmente le estoy muy agradecida de haberlo creado.

Sin más ni menos, disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Aunque siguiera pensándolo en el tiempo que podía descansar, no encontraba una explicación lo suficientemente lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo últimamente entre ellos. ¿Cuál era el motivo, pretexto ó circunstancia razonable al comportamiento de Kanda los pasados meses? Sabía perfectamente que Kanda no era alguien cariñoso y le disgustaban esas cosas de sobremanera —aunque solía haber ocasiones en las que lograba frecuentarlas en sus «momentos»—, no le gustaba andar tras de nadie y más sin embargo, sí que fueran a por él, pero ya no parecía ser así: cada noche que tenía la oportunidad de ir a dar una «visita nocturna», la puerta de su habitación tenía la llave puesta, en el comedor ni siquiera volteaba a verlo, no respondía a sus saludos y la mayoría del tiempo, pedía misiones solo, curiosamente tardadas.

Estaba más que claro que Kanda lo estaba evadiendo cada que tenía la oportunidad, ¿motivo? No lo sabía y era precisamente eso el porqué de su confusión. Kanda sabía perfectamente como era él y no le extrañaba su actitud, simplemente era así. Y lo aceptaba tal cual, porque no fingía al estar con él —había momentos en los cuales creía que podía ver a través de él con esa mirada tan acerada y penetrante—, era discreto a pesar de su actitud y era bueno en la cama. Pero, parecía ser que eso ahora no le importaba en lo absoluto, no lo quería como antes, no había duda de ello. Y aunque jamás le dijo que le amaba, no lo negaba y hubo momentos en que creyó ser correspondido, porque aunque no tuviera derecho, amaba a Kanda desde que le conoció.

Se talló los ojos con fuerza, mañana lo había con él frente a frente sin ninguna interrupción ó pretexto, ya lo había decidido.

Fue la peor noche que hubo tenido jamás, no pudo dormir bien por estar pensando... sí, pensando en lo que Kanda le diría. Y cada vez que cerraba los ojos conciliando el sueño ya por fin, terminaba despertándose por tales pesadillas que tenía. La broma más grande y de mal gusto lo asustó más de una vez: Kanda viéndose a escondidas con Allen. Kanda odiaba a Allen, no había razón alguna para que ellos se vieran a espaldas de él, al menos no de forma «amistosa». Una vez que se vistió, salió de su habitación en busca del portador de Mugen para arreglar asuntos que le concernían a ambos y eran de vital importancia.

A la primera parte que buscó fue a su habitación, era temprano después de todo. Pero no lo encontró ahí. Se dirigió al comedor, era posible que se encontrara allá. Pero tampoco había señal de él en ese lugar, ni en la mesa más apartada de los pocos buscadores que se encontraban ahí. Pensó en otra parte, y no le extrañaría en lo más mínimo que se encontrara ahí, ya que a Kanda le gustaba entrenar desde temprano; se encaminó hacía el bosque que estaba frente a la Orden y efectivamente, estaba entrenando. Se acercó sigilosamente, cualquier movimiento ruidoso y Kanda lo atacaría, traía los ojos vendados, no podría culparlo, después de todo el entrenamiento a él le resultaba más eficiente de ese modo. Pero, ¿por qué correr un riesgo que se puede evitar con sólo llamarlo?

—Yuu —se detuvo. Sólo había alguien que solía llamarlo así y tenía la suerte de seguir con vida, sólo alguien tenía ese tono de voz, juguetón y aniñado que tanto le gustaba, Lavi.

—¿Sí? —volvió a lo que estaba asiendo, pero ponía atención a lo que él tuviera que decirle, aunque Lavi, no lo veía de ese modo. Frunció en entrecejo con disgusto y dado que Kanda tenía los ojos vendados no fue capaz de notarlo. Comenzó a andar de regreso a la Orden, sí Kanda no lo quería escuchar, bien por él.

—Nada —murmuró algo molesto por la poca atención recibida. Kanda se detuvo en seco. Vale, si no quería hablar entonces, que se joda. No por estar escuchándolo se iba a sentar y tendería a Lavi en el suelo como si fuera a darle terapia, él era importante, pero también su entrenamiento, claro que él estaría para escucharlo cuando le apeteciera hablar.

Se fue a desayunar algo, luego del mal sueño y del intento de conversación civilizada con Kanda, tenía que hacer algo que no le molestara en absoluto, y que mejor que almorzar para coger energía. Dormir en este caso ya no le sería bueno, Bookman no tardaría en atraparlo desprevenido y tratar golpearlo por estar de holgazán.

No le sorprendió encontrar a Allen ahí, rodeado de una inmensa cantidad de comida junto a Lenalee que sonreía nerviosamente por verlo devorar la comida rápidamente. Se acercó una vez que su pedido estaba listo.

—Buenos días, Lavi —lo saludó Lenalee, sonriendo cálidamente. Asintió y se sentó junto a ellos; había veces en las que se preguntaba porque Lenalee no era la chica para él, pero alejó esos pensamientos una vez que vio entrar a Kanda con su habitual paso relajado y mirada fija a un punto inexacto del comedor. No se molestó en verle. Volvió a fruncir el entrecejo. La actitud de Kanda hacía él solamente le confirmaba sus sospechas; se disculpó un momento con Lenalee y se fue a seguir a Kanda una vez que hubo recogido la soba de a con Jerry.

—Yuu, necesitamos hablar —se sorprendió él mismo de su tono de voz. Pero hizo caso omiso de eso una vez que Kanda comenzó a hablar, con cada palabra terminó por enfurecerle más de lo que estaba hace rato:

—No me interesa, déjame comer en paz. Sí no quisiste hablar hace rato fue tu problema, te estaba escuchado.

Contuvo el impulso de lanzarle su soba al suelo junto con su té y bofetearlo ahí mismo, simplemente apretó los puños cambiándolos de color, se regresó a la mesa donde aguardaba su desayuno, Lenalee, Allen y su ahora escaso almuerzo. Le hervía la sangre al soportar a Kanda en esa actitud y más porque se trataba de él, su novio y lo peor es que no era reciente, llevaban meses juntos, más sin embargo Kanda, se comportaba como un crío que no sabía el significado de respeto, amor y atención.

Tenía que hacerse a la idea de cómo era Kanda y su comportamiento, si a él le satisfacía una relación así, para él era completamente distinto. Comió de mala gana su desayuno, Lenalee y Allen lo miraban preocupados. Sabían que con Kanda no se podía hablar sin molestarse, se preguntaban qué era lo que Kanda le había dicho y más aún que no lo haya amenazado con Mugen —como de costumbre— y lo haya hecho de la manera más pacífica que podría hablarse con él. El preguntar tal vez molestaría a Lavi aún más, así que no preguntaron, sólo intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

Lavi maldecía mentalmente que lo habían asignado a una misión con Kanda, pero a la vez estaba ¿contento? —No—. Pero esa sería una oportunidad perfecta para habar sin interrupciones con él. Sólo iban ellos dos, solos. Antes, la palabra «solos»causaba un efecto especial en Lavi, pero era cuando Kanda aún era él mismo, tenía que admitir que él también había cambiado, pero no tanto como lo había hecho Kanda.

Antes era particularmente provocativo y sensual cuando se encontraban solos y últimamente, en sus últimas visitas a la biblioteca, iba a leer libros y no a lo que acostumbraba cuando no había nadie alrededor. Tal vez era porque Bookman lo vigilaba de cerca, golpeándolo cada que se distraía de su trabajo... joder, no tenía porque defenderlo. En otros momentos, cuando iba a su habitación, dejaba la puerta abierta y últimamente estaba cerrada, mientras que la suya permanecía completamente a disposición de Kanda para el momento que quisiera estar con él, pero jamás llegaba.

Ya no tenía tiempo siquiera de pensar en que era fastidioso tener que soportar a Kanda así; se apresuró a subir al bote, pensando que era sólo una misión, una como cualquier otra, no había necesidad de ponerse tenso. Pero Kanda se lo ponía difícil.

—Oye, ¿te sucede algo?

«¿Qué si le sucedía algo?» ¡Claro que le sucedía algo, le sucedía algo muy malo! Estaba en medio de una crisis nerviosa todo por culpa de él —aunque más bien, era por sus estúpidas dudas sobre el amor que le tenía—, se estaba partiendo la cabeza por pensar en una forma de hablar con él, sin molestarse y ser ignorado. Lo que estaba cambiando en su relación. Sería una tontería decir que no le importaba, porque no era así. Le importaba y mucho. Más de lo que se podría imaginar. Lavi lo miró con sorpresa, no creyó que fuera capaz de preguntar cómo se encontraba si ni siquiera, según él, se tomó la molestia de escucharlo en el bosque.

—No, nada.

No dijo nada más, si de verdad le importaba preguntaría otra vez... y de nueva cuenta, se enfureció dado a que Kanda había desviado la mirada hacía al frente. ¡Joder, y Kanda era inteligente! Era responsabilidad de él volver a preguntar, pero no, se calló y...

—Ya llegamos.

¡Prestó más atención a la misión!

La misión concluyó con éxito, y en estos momentos se encontraban merodeando por la cuidad de Barcelona, ambos estaban exhaustos pero más que nada Lavi lo estaba, aparte de haber lidiado con Akumas, también lo había hecho con la indiferencia de Kanda. ¿Por qué demonios le importaba? Él era así, no iba a abrazarlo mientras luchaban... decidió ignorar aquel absurdo pensamiento. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Kanda lo abrazó, ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo se sentía. Sabía que si seguía así iba a enloquecer. No quería que eso sucediera, y menos que fuera por culpa de Kanda. Joder, ¿por qué era tan difícil hablar con él y tan fácil molestarse con que apenas pronunciara algo? Algo pasaba, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo y darle la culpa a Kanda, era él el que estaba fallando en la relación. Por más que tratara de forzar a Kanda a tomar la iniciativa, debía ser él, conociendo a Kanda, detestaba tomarse aquellas formalidades y cursilerías como cosa suya. Sí Kanda se estaba alejando, debía acercarse y hablarlo con él directamente. Y eso principalmente, debió haberlo hecho desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, desde que comenzó a fallar en la «rutina».

Pero, ¿dónde había quedado toda la confianza que le tenía al samurái? Es posible que si éste estuviera con alguien más se lo dijera y cortara por la paz su relación como dos personas civilizadas, pero joder, si a Kanda se le ocurría hacer tal cosa no sabría qué hacer... tal vez sí, le quitaría a Mugen por un momento y rebanaría a quién se atreviera a apartarlo de su lado, no importa fuera alguno de sus amigos. Tal vez eran sólo alucinaciones suyas, tal vez era por la falta de amor que recibía, pero no podía hacer milagros, las misiones entre otras cosas es obvio que no siempre iban a pasar el tiempo uno al lado del otro.

Le sorprendió cuando Kanda pidió que se quedaran en algún hotel de la ciudad, jamás hacía ese tipo de pedidos, siempre era él el que lo hacía. Si Kanda pensaba como quería que lo hiciera, tal vez podrían aclarar todo, pero ¿acaso sería Kanda quien iba a tomar la iniciativa?

Vale, ya estaba más que harto. Estaba frente a Kanda, le había pedido que hablara con él ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad y nada más las palabras no salían. Odiaba eso, lo odiaba de sobremanera. ¿Por qué las palabras no salían? ¿Acaso se había quedado mudo? Ironizó sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Y bien? —lo apresuró al ver que éste no parecía decir nada aún.

Llevaban sentados en el borde de la cama por quince minutos, movía los labios pero nada salía. Había veces en las que odiaba la forma en la que se quedaba sin palabras ante una situación peligrosa... ¡Pero se trataba de Kanda, por más rudo y temperamental que fuera no iba a dañarlo! Se lo había dejado más que claro anteriormente, no se atrevería a hacerle daño porque lo era todo y no querría perderlo por un arranque de ira; de sólo pensar en eso no pudo evitar cruzar por su mente esa pregunta: «¿me amas?», sí tan sólo fuera capaz de ver a Kanda a los ojos en ese momento...

¿Por qué demonios no hablaba? Joder, tenía que decir algo. Kanda se levantó cuando Lavi dijo algo ya por fin. Se detuvo y se quedó observándolo.

—Y-Yo...

—¿Sí?

No podía, se levantó apresuradamente y salió de la habitación. Kanda, perplejo, se dejó caer en la cama... ¿qué era eso de lo que no podía hablar con él?

«¿Acaso... quería terminar?»

No quiso pensar en eso otra vez. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y las pasó por su frente llevándolas a su cabeza, despeinando su fleco. Lo había hecho un par de veces anteriormente y se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que lloraba involuntariamente, no podía ser así. Lavi no lo podía dejar, su vida sería arruinada si terminaba con él. Cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, dormir un poco le ayudaría, la misión y el paseo le había dejado agotado.

Suspiró tras la puerta, tumbándose en el suelo mientras cubría su cara con ambas manos, se talló los ojos rápidamente para despejar su mente. Bien, ahora que se había dado cuenta que no podía hablar con tanta atención de Kanda, maldecía el haberse enojado cuando éste entrenaba. ¿Cómo era posible que ahora no pudiese hablar? Tal vez era por el simple hecho que no quería llevarse una desilusión si Kanda decía que ya no le quería, ó sólo porque no encontraba una forma adecuada de decirlo. Maldijo un par de veces más y suspiró resignado volviendo a entrar a la habitación.

Kanda lucía tan encantador dormido, ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado tras la puerta metido en pensamientos para que él durmiera como si nada? Ya no le importó eso, se acercó y lo acomodó bien sobre la cama, le quitó las botas y el abrigo para cubrirlo con una manta que estaba sobre la silla enfrente del tocador. Besó su mejilla levemente, no quería despertarlo, tenía que admitir que la pelea contra los Akumas aparte de tediosa y larga había sido cansada.

Se sentó en la silla luego de haberla puesto delante de la cama donde dormía Kanda, lo contemplaba sonriendo, había olvidado sus facciones ligeras mientras dormía, habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que había dormido con él y no es algo que debiera olvidar y menos con la memoria que tenía, pero había sido así. Cerró los ojos y se recargó sobre la quedó dormido en poco tiempo_._

_«Un beso en los labios, tierno y a la vez desesperado, separándose lentamente mientras bajaba a su cuello, recorriéndolo sin prisa, mordiendo levemente y a la vez aplicando algo de fuerza. Suspiró complacido. Susurró algo indecente a su oído y bajó aun más. Gimió una vez, otra vez y una última vez antes de derramarse sobre él. Quería probarlo de nuevo, acercándolo de nuevo a él lo besó en los labios; había algo distinto en ellos, algo que jamás había sentido...»_

Despertó agitado. Antes de llegar al final del sueño, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la silla sino en la cama, pero Kanda ya no estaba ahí. Cubrió su rostro con una mano y cerró los ojos tratando de evadir el sol que le llegaba a la cara. Ya era de mañana. Notó la presión en sus pantalones, necesitaba un baño ahora mismo.

Se acercó a la puerta para entrar y en ese mismo momento, Kanda apenas salía del baño. Con una toalla en la cadera y una en la cabeza, tragó saliva tratando de controlarse. ¿Por qué ahora? Reflexionó por un momento, sin duda era una buena oportunidad, no podía desperdiciarla... más sin embargo, lo hizo.

¿Cómo se supone que podría aprovechar aquella situación? ¿Qué pasaría si Kanda lo rechazara y le pidiera que se alejara? No podría con eso.

Se metió al baño y se desvistió rápidamente, se trató de relajar pero con agua fría era bastante difícil hasta que el cuerpo se acostumbrara. Kanda estaba jugando con sus emociones, de nuevo.

Vaya sorpresa, esto terminaba por dejarle a Kanda en claro que realmente Lavi estaba tratando de hablar para terminar. ¡No, no y no! Pero él no había hecho nada —al menos que recordara—, tenía que actuar pronto ó el asunto saldría de su alcance.

De camino a la Orden, nadie decía nada. Kanda no podía tomar su habitual siesta, sólo se dedicó a mirar por la ventana y Lavi, no hacía bromas, sólo estaba ahí, sin algún punto exacto al cual mirar. Situación bastante tediosa. Kanda quería hablar por más que le gustase el silencio sabía que debía hacerlo, por el bien de su relación. Desvió su mirada a Lavi, comenzado a mover los labios torpemente, Lavi lo notó de inmediato y prestó atención.

—Lavi, tú no...

—No. Lo siento Yuu, qué más quisiera, pero...

Fue en ese justo momento en el que el tren se detuvo y Kanda antes de que Lavi terminara de hablar se dispuso a salir a toda prontitud del vagón, no sin antes haberte dejado la Inocencia a Lavi en el asiento, no le quedó más que tomarla. Suspiró, él la tendría que entregar.

En estos momentos no le apetecía ver a alguien, y mucho menos hablar, sólo se encerró en su habitación ignorando a Lenalee que le preguntó cómo le había ido, desconcertándola por completo por cerrarle la puerta en la cara. No podía estar pasando. En verdad, esto no podía ser real, su mente estaba en trance, Lavi no podía terminar con él, no debía... ¿qué había hecho mal? Lavi sabía que tenía su carácter y él le había dicho que no le molestaba, es más, le gustaba más así, ¿acaso eso había cambiado?

Cerró los ojos pesadamente y sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar como las veces anteriores.

Así es como lo tomaba, creyó que tendría algo de flexibilidad, pero no, ni siquiera le dejó terminar. Era increíble la forma en la que se comportaba. Luego de entregar la Inocencia, se fue a la biblioteca porque al encontrase a Bookman, lo había mandado a hacer unos trabajos, pensó que tal vez así se distraería.

Fue una sorpresa para él haber terminado rápidamente, se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla con los brazos tras la nuca; esperar cada noche le había sido sencillo al principio, sólo de noche iba recibir todo lo que no podía de día, Kanda se encargaba de eso. Él se dejaba hacer hasta cierto punto en el que le tocaba a él, lo disfrutaba tanto, cada que podía y él se acercaba, era grandioso hasta que comenzaron los ataques de Akumas de nuevo. Todo cambió.

Miro al reloj, era tarde. Se levantó de la silla y salió de la biblioteca con paso lento y despreocupado. Luego de cenar regresaría, quería estar presente cuando Bookman llegara y viera que el trabajo estaba terminado. Pensó que Kanda ya estaba dormido, esta vez no haría una visita repentina de las usuales. No podría hacerlo, no había podido en dos largos meses, ¿por qué podría esta vez?

Se maldecía por estar en aquella cama como un parásito, llorando amargamente, como un niño pequeño sin su caramelo, un momento, a él no le gustaban los caramelos. Como un niño pequeño sin su juguete favorito, vale, tampoco. Lavi no era un juguete, era su vida, su amante y su pareja. Bien, entonces, como un niño pequeño sin... ¡Qué más da, Lavi no está!

Habría de hacer algo para recuperarlo, antes de que no tuviera la oportunidad mientras se marchaba con alguien más. Miraba al cielo de la habitación, era algo tan difícil, su orgullo se lo impedía... ¡Joder, al demonio con el orgullo! Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que eso dejo de importar cuando estaba junto a Lavi, él era el único que logró causarle un rubor en las mejillas con sólo una sonrisa, él fue el único que logro vivir después de haberlo llamado por su nombre, el único que fue capaz de estremecer a su corazón con un «quédate, quiero sentirte».

Jamás le exigió nada a Lavi luego de haberse entregado a él, no hubo la necesidad ya que no volvió a coquetear con ninguna otra chica, sólo tenía ojos para él, para nadie más. Y ahora, ya no podía creer eso ahora, lo único que creía, era ser un maldito cobarde, sí, cobarde. Aquella palabra ya no surtía efecto en él.

Sabía perfectamente que Bookman no permitía jamás esa relación, estaba más que claro que se alejó de él, por mucho tiempo, pero fue precisamente para que Bookman ya no sospechara más. Cada que salía a buscarlo a la biblioteca, era casi forzado a ir en verdad a leer un libro ya que Bookman no se iba y lo que estaba, no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Tenía sus sospechas, eso era claro, y tal vez si se alejaba, las despejaría un poco, quería creer que eso funcionaría, no le dijo nada a Lavi, no lo veía, y trataba de estar alejado de él, sólo para salir de la cuerda floja, porque sabía que Lavi no podía amar y era posible que de descubrirlos Bookman se lo llevaría de su lado; pero, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿y si jamás lo amó? ¿Y si sólo lo utilizó? Más problemas, más preguntas sin responder, más respuestas acumuladas para el Bookman Jr., más desconfianzas hacía él. Quería creer que había sido un error, que Lavi no quería terminar, que sólo era una broma, de esas que solía usar antes con él o cualquier otro en la Orden. Pero, ¿y si no era así ésta vez?

Por Dios, ¿cómo era posible que siguiera ahí? ¡Tienes que buscarlo y aclarar todo de una vez por todas! Se gritó mentalmente. Pero en estos momentos no había fuerzas suficientes, tal vez si iba, terminaría por hacerse más daño, terminaría por acabar en un hueco sin fin que lo conduciría a su final.

Ahora lo aceptaba sin vacilar, cobarde lo definía perfecto. Pero Kanda Yuu no era así, por Lavi había cambiado, por él habría hecho un millón de cosas que le molestaban, sólo porque no se marchara. Sería capaz de llevarse bien con Allen, tener una plática civilizada con cualquier Buscador, ser el consejero para Lenalee, el niñero de ella por órdenes de Komui, cualquier cosa, sólo quería tenerlo de nuevo, como antes.

Tanto tiempo desperdiciado, tanto... No era lo mismo, podía verlo, pero no tocarlo si Bookman estaba cerca, y ahora ni siquiera podría verle a la cara, esto estaba mal, no, ¡todo estaba mal! Se levantó de la cama, dejaría de llorar, aunque Lavi fuese el único que le hiciera llorar, no dejaría que lo viera.

Deambuló por los pasillos de la Orden, buscando a Lavi, pero no dio con el por ningún lado. No estaba en la habitación, el comedor, los baños, en ningún pasillo... la biblioteca. Se encaminó hacia allá. Por un momento temió que Bookman estuviera ahí, espero algún indicio de la presencia del mayor, pero no, sólo escuchó algunos murmullos. Se acercó un poco y agudizó el oído.

—Jamás creí que llegaría hasta aquí, pero, era mejor que Yuu lo supiera ahora y no después, ojalá me hubiera escuchado, tenía tantas cosas que decirle...

Sin duda eso había sido inesperado.

Se alejó lo más que pudo de ahí, sus fuerzas estaban de nuevo bajo todo su cuerpo, se recargó contra la pared, ni siquiera valía la pena entrar y desmoronarse frente al Bookman Jr. a fin de cuentas, eso era lo que era, un Bookman, no debía tener un corazón, se quedó con los pensamientos que más detestaba, si ahora Lavi se arrepentía, pero si no era ahora, ¿cuándo hablaría bien con él de eso?

Bien, ahora si pondría toda su determinación en el objetivo, Lavi. No lo dejaría escapar, caería ante él como siempre lo hacía, comprobaría que realmente Lavi ya no sentía nada por él, se volvió a la biblioteca pero ahora Bookman estaba ahí. Las cosas sí que se le complicaban demasiado. Suspiró resignado y esperó afuera un poco alejado hasta que el mayor se marchara.

Entró una vez que la zona estaba segura, se aproximó a él con el mayor cuidado de no hacer ruido y paso sus manos por la cintura de Lavi, éste se alteró un poco por el reciente contacto, pero se dejó hacer como a Kanda le pareciera. Comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a su cuello, besando y lamiendo cada parte de él. Era suyo, y de nadie más.

Fue subiendo hasta la altura de sus oídos siguiendo con los besos y lamidas; Lavi se estremecía al sentir la lengua experta del japonés por detrás de su oreja. Kanda sabía que era uno de sus grandes puntos débiles, lo había averiguado en aquella aventura en el baño del hostal al sur de Francia. Lavi ladeó un poco la cabeza para que Kanda hiciera mejor su trabajo, y así fue.

—Uhm... Lavi, te necesito...

Lavi no dijo nada, estaba tan en shock que no le era capaz pronunciar palabra alguna, aún así Kanda no detuvo sus movimientos por más que haya querido escuchar una respuesta a eso. Fue descendiendo, acercándose a su rostro, buscando sus labios para probarlos una vez más, los encontró. Los besó, con su lengua presionaba su boca para que le dejara entrar, Lavi lo hizo sin decir nada aún, sólo dejaba escapar pequeños jadeos de su boca, un beso hambriento fue lo que recibió, la lengua de Kanda le invitaba a jugar, más sin embargo Lavi no parecía cooperar. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Se preguntaba Kanda, luego meditó y se dio cuenta de que si seguía así terminaría por salir herido, pero como lo había dicho, lo necesita, y lo necesitaba ya mismo. No podría esperar más, dos meses habían sido demasiado.

Se separó lentamente de él, abriendo los ojos notó que Lavi también lo había hecho, cada que el Bookman Jr., cerraba los ojos cuando él lo besaba significaba que lo había estado disfrutando, pero sin la cooperación de Lavi y las cosas en este estado, ya no sabía si para él eso tenía el mismo significado.

Poco a poco fue removiendo la bufanda naranja que solía usar, recorriendo su cuello con la lengua con más accesibilidad, trazando marcas en él y besando con dulzura. Lavi comenzó a emitir sonidos a un nivel más alto que conforme Kanda ansiaba más por escucharlos, bajaba cada vez más a su pecho.

Terminó de bajar el cierre del abrigo y acarició su tibio y suave pecho, Lavi suspiró un poco más fuerte, Kanda sonreía satisfecho contra su él y subió a sus labios besándolos de nueva cuenta. Lavi correspondió a aquel beso ya por fin, tomó a Kanda por el brazo atrayéndolo más a él, sentándolo en su regazo.

Adentró más sus manos por debajo de la camisa, deslizando sus manos, deteniéndose en los pezones sonrosados de Lavi, pellizcándolos suavemente haciéndole gemir. Bajó un poco y se detuvo en el pantalón, esto alteró a Lavi, aún más. Lo tomó de los brazos sacándole el abrigo junto con la camisa, Kanda comenzó a desabrochar la cremallera, pero antes de bajar el cierre paró mirando a Lavi a los ojos.

—Lavi... sólo te pido una última vez, después me alejaré si así lo quieres, yo... uhmm...

Ahora fue Lavi quien besó su cuello, ignoró por completo todo lo que Kanda decía, en esos momentos, lo único que quería era sentir de nuevo a Kanda, como antes. Mordió su oído levemente haciendo jadear a Kanda un poco. Sonrió satisfecho y siguió con mordidas leves, caricias lentas y suaves, y besos desesperados en busca de más.

No era por querer arruinar el momento, pero tenía que vigilar la puerta, no quería saber lo que pasaría si llegaba Bookman, estaba a punto de partir a una misión por tres días, pero sí llegaba a verlo, tal vez se lo llevaría a él también. Se separó de él, alejándolo. Se levantó y Kanda sólo lo miró con preocupación. No podía ser que todo acabara tan rápido. Miró que se dirigía a la puerta, ¿se marcharía así nada más? Se levantó y rápidamente lo abrazó por la espalda. No lo dejaría.

Lavi se sorprendió aquella actitud que había tomado el samurái, más sin embargo no dijo nada, sólo cerró la puerta y le colocó la llave para que nadie interrumpiera, se volvió a con Kanda y lo tomó del rostro besándolo de nuevo. De sus ojos oscuros, apretados con fuerza lograron escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, no desaprovecharía esa última vez, le probaría que aún significaba demasiado en su vida, que no podía estar sin él y que lo necesitaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Kanda fue avanzando, pegando a Lavi contra la puerta con un sonido sordo, se colgó de su cuello, cayendo poco a poco al suelo, sin dejar de besarse. Poco a poco fue sacándole la ropa al pelirrojo, y el hacía lo mismo con él, se pegó aún más, rozándose levemente, colocó sus piernas en las caderas de Lavi, logrando un contacto mucho más cercano al cuerpo de él, comenzó unos leves movimientos logrando rozarse aún más, era como antes, sólo un poco mejor.

Lavi bajó sus manos a su miembro, y levantando un poco a Kanda se adentró en él, Kanda abrió los ojos, gimiendo un poco, sin soltarse de su cuello, Lavi entró lo más profundo que pudo de una sola estocada ahogando un prolongado gemido junto a Kanda. Comenzó a moverse, Lavi acariciaba avariciosamente sus muslos, empujando un tanto fuerte llegando al punto que enloquecía al japonés.

Sintió los dientes de éste morderle un poco entre el cuello y los hombros, le fascinada que lo hiciera, resultaba más excitante, y complaciente aún con el dolor que eso le provocaba. La sangre comenzó a resbalar acompañada del sudor que se reflejaba en su pecho, espalda y brazos, lamió cuanta le fue posible, el sabor del Lavi jamás se le olvidaría, y el dejarle marca, haría que Lavi tampoco lo olvidara.

Aceleró los movimientos un poco más, acariciaba el miembro aún erecto de Kanda a su antojo mientras besaba su cuello recorriéndolo por completo. No tardó en derramarse dentro de él mientras él lo hizo en sus manos soltando un gemido extasiado, lleno de placer y satisfacción.

—Yuu...

—Sigue, hazlo de nuevo... no pares. Quiero sentirte, una vez más...

Lavi se movió, de tal modo que Kanda estuviera de frente con la puerta, sin avisar, comenzó a embestir de nuevo. Cada estocada, era más fuerte y profunda que la anterior, una mano cubría su cara de la puerta evitando golpear, mientras que la otra solamente estaba recargada en la manija de la puerta.

Sólo por ser él, sólo por tenerlo empujando hacia su interior de una forma que sólo él sabía hacer y complacerlo enteramente, lo amaba y lo necesitaba, sus besos, sus caricias, su voz, todo. Nadie podía compararse a él, nadie podía remplazarlo. Lavi entró en la última embestida todo lo que le fue posible de aguantar, Kanda había ahogado un grito entrecortado, un «te amo», lo que él necesitaba escuchar. Kanda sintió a Lavi una segunda vez, y fue detectando que se movía saliendo con algo de dificultad de él, pero sus paredes internas se rehusaban a dejarlo escapar.

Esperó a que se levantara y se alejará por su ropa, más sin embargo, Lavi no se movió. Volteó un poco su vista, aún algo nublada por el éxtasis, sintiendo los firmes brazos bajo los suyos, abrazándole con protección y ternura. Escuchó claramente unos débiles sollozos, Lavi lloraba. Bajó la mirada avergonzado, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿Le había pedido mucho al decirle de esta última vez?

—L-Lo siento, yo...

—No digas nada, Yuu. Quédate conmigo y no me dejes jamás, por favor.

Bien, esto había sido inesperado, ¿cómo que no lo deje? ¿En qué demonios pensaba con eso? Él jamás le dejaría, ¿cómo es que pudo pensar en eso? Trató de moverse, pero Lavi se lo impedía, lo apretaba un poco más fuerte una vez que éste quiso zafarse, o más bien, tratar de corresponderle al abrazo.

—Joder, Lavi. Suéltame...

—¡No, Yuu! No lo haré.

—Suéltame, no puedo respirar.

Lavi aflojó el agarre, lo que le permitió a Kanda voltearse frente a él y abrazarlo también. Recargó su barbilla en su hombro, cerrando los ojos aspirando el dulce aroma de su amante.

—¿Quién demonios te ha dicho que voy a dejarte? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. Lo rebanaría con Mugen una vez que escuchase su nombre.

—Es que, tú... ya no eras el mismo conmigo, ya no ibas a conmigo, ya no... —Kanda se separó un poco de él, virándole a los ojos. Levantó una de sus manos y golpeó su frente sin fuerza alguna. Casi comenzaba a reír ahí mismo, lo que eran las cosas: Lavi creía que terminaría con él, y él creía lo mismo, y todo por la falta de comunicación.

—Nada, Baka Usagi. Estate seguro que jamás te dejaré, sería lo último que haría.

—Aww, Yuu...

Sin muchas ganas se levantaron del suelo, Lavi le ayudó ya que a Kanda le dolía un poco —como había extrañado ese dolor—, lo besó una última vez y se vistieron. Kanda se despidió, Lavi más sin embargo, no soltaba su brazo. Quería que se quedara, recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, pero tenía que descansar, el viaje había sido largo y en todo el camino Kanda para nada durmió.

Aunque él ya había terminado con su trabajo, decidió quedarse más ahí por sí Bookman llegara una última vez desprevenidamente cortando su sueño. Se puso a leer un libro. Que viera que no hacía nada malo como solía decirlo cada vez que lo observaba de cerca causándole escalofríos en el cuello y en algunas otras partes más.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido divertido haber creído que Kanda ya no le quería, tal vez hubiese sido mejor fingir por un poco más de tiempo... ¡Claro que no, no podía hacerle eso nunca jamás! Bien, ahora que se había puesto una nueva tarea mental de jamás volver a dudar de Yuu, trataría a toda costa de no perder más el tiempo, e irlo a buscar cuando pudiera, o bien, escaparse e irse al bosque dejándole una nota a Kanda que lo esperaba allá, claro. No importaba cuanto lo esperara, el lo haría. Porque lo amaba. Pensó en una idea, una que sabía no fallaría y que incluía a Kanda en ella, sonrió con malicia y sacó aquello que desde hace tiempo había comprado para su cumpleaños.

Caminó despacio, sin siquiera fulminar a nadie que se atravesara en su camino, nadie podría hacer que su felicidad fuera removida de su ser, a no ser que se tratara de Allen o Komui. Sí, de algunos de ellos dos, de Allen, por una razón muy simple, lo odiaba, odiaba su presencia y todo de él, sobretodo eso de que tuviera demasiada cercanía con Lavi. Y de Komui, porque si se atrevía a mandarlo a una misión a estas horas, luego de haber regresado de otra que a decir verdad le había sido algo tediosa, no dudaría en rebanarlo con Mugen. Bien, sí alguien quería acabar con su felicidad, ese alguien se iría al infierno pero antes, sería machacado en el mundo humano.

Fue al comedor, tenía algo de hambre, pidió su habitual plato de soba y se sentó en la primera mesa desocupada que vio. De repente, vio a Lenalee acercarse. Tenía una idea de lo que veía, bebió lo que quedaba de su té y recargó su brazo derecho en la mesa, esperando a que la chica dijera algo al llegar.

—Kanda, Komui-niisan te llama —no dijo nada sólo asintió, se encaminó hacia la oficina de Komui desenfundado a Mugen, antes de largarse lo machacaría lentamente, disfrutaría tanto el momento en que la sangre de éste tocara a su espada y...

—¡Ohm, Kanda-kun! —aún tenía sujeta su espada, si lo manda a alguna misión, cosa que no dudaba, la Orden se quedaría sin Supervisor antes de que se marchara. Más sin embargo, no parecía ser esa la razón por la que lo llamó—. Vamos, tranquilízate. Debes estar agotado, y entiendo que quieras descansar, no voy a mandarte a ninguna parte. Sólo quería entregarte esto... —le mostró una pequeña caja envuelta con papel— un buscador me lo entregó hace unos minutos diciendo que alguien le había pedido entregarlo aquí y era de vital importancia que sólo Kanda Yuu viera el contenido.

Bien, Komui Lee sabía que corría peligro e hizo bien en no acabar con su vida a la brevedad, porque, al ver que Allen entraba estaba seguro que le enviaría a la misión que a él le iba a corresponder. Tomó el paquete, ¿quién demonios le enviaría algo? Justo cuando iba a abrirlo, Allen, Komui y Reever, por casualidad, se pegaron a él con el fin de ver qué era eso que le habían entregado. Los fulminó con la mirada y se marchó. Nada más tenía que hacer ahí, el paquete era para él y no había ninguna misión, por «casualidad». Ahora, habría que era lo que había dentro. Pero sería en su habitación, nadie en los pasillos vería sus cosas.

Entró dando un portazo, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Examinó el paquete, envoltura normal, sin ningún detalle extra más que el papel gris manchado de algo de tinta, pero sin nada escrito.

¿Podría ser Lavi quién lo envió? No, no podía ser. No había pasado tanto desde que salió de la biblioteca, ¿o sí? Bien, ahora mismo lo averiguaría. Comenzó a abrirlo sin aplicar gran cuidado al hacer, casi rompe la carta que llevaba encima. Como pudo, la alejó dejándola en la cama, y abrió la caja que estaba dentro, había un ¿espejo? Sí, eso era. Había una flor grabada en la parte de atrás, a decir verdad estaba lindo.

Tomó la carta y la desdobló para ver lo quién lo había escrito. Pero, ¿quién demonios la había enviado? Un momento... examinó la letra de cerca, no podía ser de nadie más que de Lavi. Instintivamente comenzó a leer, dejando las preguntas para después.

«_Yuu_,

_Antes que nada, te obsequio ese espejo porque cuando lo vi, me dije ¡Es perfecto para Yuu-chan! ¿Por qué? Muy simple, aunque tal vez, la flor del lotto que lleva grabada te ponga nostálgico o algo por mi culpa, es sólo para que te acuerdes que siempre te procuraré y estaré ahí para ayudarte con tu propósito; y aparte, porque en ese espejo podrás ver el reflejo de lo que más amo en el mundo. Sí, eres tú. Y, claro que, la belleza que posees. Que me pertenece, por supuesto._

_Tal vez consideraras ésta carta como una tontería. Pero no lo es, a menos que creas que mis sentimientos hacía ti lo sean, te he escrito esto, para que lo guardes, no sólo en un cajón o debajo de tu almohada, sino también en tu corazón. Jamás olvides esto, por favor._

_Aunque mi deber de Bookman me impida quererte y amarte, lo haré siempre, no me importa ir en contra de las reglas y la ley de Dios. Aunque, al principio no creía que fuera capaz de enamorarme y tomar a alguien en serio, contigo fue algo completamente distinto. Desde la vez primera._

_Nunca dudes, aunque, si vas a tratar de hacer las paces como hace un rato, podría considerarlo, bien... no. Siempre, y lo digo en serio, estaré ahí cuando me necesites, te escucharé, te apoyaré y amaré. Desde hoy y siempre, como siempre. Hay algo que jamás te he dicho, y es que amo la forma en que nos conocimos, aunque haya pasado una semana en la enfermería por eso. Fue algo, inolvidable. Aún tengo las marcas en mi cuello y otras más de aquella paliza que me diste, cuando quieras, puedes verlas y no sé, curarlas a tu modo, ya me entiendes._

_¿Sabes? Siempre quise escribirte algo así, al menos para mí, es romántico, y ahora, Yuu-chan, vamos a comprobar que tú también lo eres, seguro te estarás preguntando cómo, muy fácil, si no quieres hacer una contestación por carta —porque estoy seguro que lo crees estúpido estando ambos en la Orden—, hay otras formas de hacerlo, seguro entiendes a lo que me refiero._

_¡Alto, alto! No te veo, al menos no en estos momentos, pero sé muy bien, perfectamente, como que me dejo de llamar Usagi sólo para ti, que estás pensando que soy un pervertido de lo peor y que sólo quiero tenerte bajo mío, gimiendo, gritando mi nombre y jadeando en cada movimiento que hago sobre tu cuerpo, pero no. ¡Estás muy equivocado, Yuu-chan!_

_¡Te amo, te amo como jamás podría haberme imaginado haberlo hecho! Bueno, jamás lo imaginé, lo tenía prohibido, bueno, ese no es el punto, nunca, pero nunca de los nunca, lo dudes, jamás me cansaré de repetirlo, lo que digo aquí es toda la verdad, y, ahora siendo francos, al menos yo por ahora, me gustaría verte...»_

Vaya, era más idiota de lo que aparentaba, acaba de despedirse de él, pero él, claro que también quería verle, ya mismo. Siguió leyendo, jamás le interesó nada como eso, había razones poderosas, demasiado a decir verdad.

_«PD: Como lo dije, me gustaría verte, pero... te espero fuera de la Orden, en el bosque, ya sabes, aquel lugar en el que nos perdimos "accidentalmente" cuando regresamos de aquella misión con Moyashi-chan. Hay algo que quiero pedirte, y no es de pedir por carta, sino personalmente. Ve lo más pronto posible, por favor.»_

Dobló la carta con cuidado, llevándola a su pecho, cerró los ojos y la guardó bajo la almohada, un momento, ahí no era segura, la volvió a tomar y la guardó dentro de la cajilla donde estaba el espejo, guardándolo también. Se fue hacía donde estaba el reloj con la flor, bien, ahora, eso seguía siendo importante, pero ahora era más importante Lavi, claro que, de cierta forma siempre, aún más que su vida.

Caminó un poco más, Kanda debió haber recibido el paquete desde hace un rato ya, pero, esperaba que Komui no lo hubiese visto, era tan capaz de haber revisado la correspondencia que... Dejó de romperse la cabeza con pensamientos absurdos, Kanda estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, escondía su rostro bajo las finas cortinas de cabellos que llevaba por delante, con una minúscula sonrisa, medio traviesa, asomándose por la comisura.

—¡Aww, Yuu! Creí que no vendrías, yo...

No le dejó terminar, se había lazado sobre él, besándole como si no lo hubiese hecho desde hace una vida entera. Aunque Lavi estaba sorprendido, no tardó en corresponder, le gustaba y por supuesto, le convenía. ¡Había sido demasiado tiempo desperdiciado, joder!

—Bueno, he leído tu carta, al parecer, el pequeño Usagi no puede vivir sin mí... —dio un suspiró fingido mientras cerraba los ojos. Los abrió de nuevo, con una leve sonrisa asomándose por su comisura y una mirada que destilaba amor—. Creo que debería de enterarse, por más difícil que me sea admitirlo, que su Neko... —le dio un fugaz beso en los labios— tampoco puede hacerlo.

—Ohh, Yuu. ¡Siempre tan romántico! Siempre me superas, jamás podré ser tan expresivo como tú.

Kanda dudó por un momento... ¿acaso había sido sarcasmo? Bueno, el punto es que quería decirlo, antes que, fuera tarde y no tuviera tiempo ni para eso. En respuesta a eso, volvió a atraerlo, el otro, sonriendo correspondía complacido, el dulce sabor de Kanda jamás se le olvidaría, era el mejor que había probado jamás.

Pegó su cuerpo al suyo con avaricia, le pertenecía a él... solamente a él, nadie jamás podría atreverse a tocarlo, moriría al instante, no tendría compasión. ¡Era de él, sólo de **ÉL**! Bajó sus manos al traje de Kanda, desabrochándolo con lentitud aun con sus labios posados sobre los suyos, Kanda jadeó un poco al sentir las manos frías de Lavi por debajo la camisa holgada que traía puesta.

Suspiró una vez más, no podía evitarlo, aquellas hábiles manos que habían descendido a su erección le provocaban sensaciones incomparables, sensaciones que desde la primera vez le habían hecho enamorarse de él, bueno, un motivo más para hacerlo. Bajó en sus besos, recorriendo su pecho ahora desnudo, tocando partes débiles del samurái, sonriendo al saber que lo enloquecían, llegando hasta él, sonriendo con malicia, introduciéndolo dentro de su boca. Ahogó un gemido al morderse la mano que se había llevado a su boca.

—Yuu, no hagas eso... quiero escucharte. Quiero saber hasta dónde llega el placer que te entrego.

Vale, respiró. Si Lavi lo pedía, así sería. Lo introdujo lo más profundo que pudo, ciertamente, aquel sonido que había escuchado de Kanda fue lo más excitante que había escuchado de él, se había oído débil, cargado de pasión, lujuria contenida y sobre todo del placer que había esperado por entregarle sólo a él.

No pudo evitarlo, subió de nuevo tocando cuanta parte de la anatomía de Kanda le fue posible besándolo de nuevo, Kanda lo había sujetado del rostro, no lo dejaría bajar hasta estar satisfecho de eso. Bueno, sabía que Lavi quería continuar con aquello, soltó el agarre y Lavi, lo más pronto posible bajó lamiendo y besando con amor a Kanda.

Sin poder hacer nada al respecto, se derramó sobre su cara. Lavi no dijo nada, se limitó a limpiarse y tragar cuanto le fue posible, miró a Kanda, había bajado el rostro avergonzado, sonrió como solía hacerlo dándole a entender que eso no había sido nada, tendría que esperar, estar conteniéndose sólo para satisfacer a Kanda, era peligroso, a tal grado de venirse sobre sus pantalones.

Kanda sabía manejar y calcular su entrada, lo sabía perfectamente. Y, haciendo aparición de la tan esperada felación comenzó a trazar figuras sobre su miembro, estremeciendo a Lavi, pero sin dejar de darle placer a Kanda, que seguía ahogando gemidos cargados de placer. Lamió, chupó, succionó cuando pudo, antes de sentir a Lavi derramarse antes que él lo hizo sobre el rostro de Lavi, por segunda vez.

Bien, Lavi, luego de haber llegado a su límite apenas hace unos segundos, estuvo a punto de venirse por segunda vez, al saber que Kanda, introducía todo su miembro en su boca.

—Ahh, Yuu, sigue... ¡ngh!

No pararía, no hacía falta que lo pidiera. Comenzó a moverse, succionando lo más que podía, Lavi se vino sin siquiera prevenir a Kanda, no le importó a él tampoco; en esa pequeña distracción de Kanda, al haber lamido un poco sus dedos, introdujo un primero dentro de su entrada haciendo jadear al japonés un poco, le siguieron unos dos más comenzando a tratar de expandir la entrada de Kanda, preparándolo para embestirlo. Joder, quería tenerlo ya mismo, de nueva cuenta.

Una vez ya preparado, retiró los dedos, se movió para sentarse sobre las raíces del árbol, sentando a Kanda de frente mientras entraba en él. Al hacerlo más despacio, era tan torturador y placentero, fue a la primera, tocó el punto débil de Kanda, gritó entrecortadamente, era una suerte estar en medio del bosque, sin la vista de nadie más que la luna y las estrellas que lograban distinguirse de entre las espesas ramas de los árboles.

Lo calló con un beso más, Kanda enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Lavi, rozando más su erección contra el abdomen de Lavi. Ambos volvieron a ahogar jadeos en la boca del contrario. Poco a poco, aumentó el ritmo, el levantamiento de caderas fue más rápido, más de lo que ambos pudieran soportar, jamás habían llegado a ese punto, o al menos ahora no lo recordaban. Sentía un dolor en esa parte, jamás se acostumbraría lo suficiente a él, pero eso resultaba mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Era cierto, se había vuelto masoquista.

Sintió a Lavi, por una vez más. Nunca había pasado de dos, era un nuevo récord. Tal vez había sido porque nunca tenían la oportunidad, Lavi siendo aprendiz de Bookman, y con Bookman vigilando de cerca, había veces en las que ni siquiera podían llegar a una sola vez. Era frustrante estar apartado uno del otro.

Pero, ahora todo cambiaría. Nadie, y era en serio, nadie jamás se interpondría entre ellos dos. Nadie valía tanto la pena como para sufrir de nuevo, lo que apenas hace un rato habían solucionado de la misma forma que se demostraban que se necesitaban, y esperaban al sentirse de nuevo amándose como ahora.

Luego de recuperar el aliento, en medio de la oscuridad, gracias a la poca luz que les otorgaba la luna, se miraron a los ojos, podían ver el amor que sentía uno por el otro. Eso les gustó. Volviendo a otro beso necesitado, perdieron de vista cualquier cosa a su alrededor, ahora en una tibia oscuridad al cerrar los ojos.

Lavi bajó sus manos a los finos glúteos de Kanda, acariciándolos, recorriéndolos por completo, bajando un poco a sus muslos, subiendo de nuevo, mientras seguía deleitándose con los suspiros de Kanda sobre sus labios ya algo gastados. Correteó su lengua, hallándola, adueñándose de ella, ahora y para siempre.

Kanda recordó algo de la carta del joven Bookman, interrumpiendo el beso, más no la agasajada que Lavi se daba al tener las manos sobre sus glúteos, haciéndolo fruncir un poco el entrecejo ya que estaba inspirado en ese momento. Kanda lo medio fulminó con la mirada, y Lavi frenó los movimientos con sus manos, más sin embargo, las dejó ahí, apretando un poco, haciendo gruñir y gemir a Kanda al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Lavi, afloja, esto es incómodo.

—Apenas hace poco estaba jadeando al sentir mis manos ahí —gruñó y apretó sus brazos contra su cuello, causándole algo de dolor a Lavi, ¿acaso quería estrangularlo? Soltó el agarre, Kanda aflojó la fuerza más Lavi no retiró sus manos de ahí—. Vale, ahora sí, ¿qué pasa?

—¿A qué te referías con «tengo algo que pedirte»?

Oh, no. Kanda no podía estar preguntado eso ahora. ¿Por qué demonios había dicho que viniera para pedirle eso? Rió nerviosa y tontamente, Kanda alzó la ceja izquierda. Hablaba ó se largaba de ahí, por más ganas que tuviera por continuar con aquello.

—Ahh, e-eso... no importa, puede ser luego. Anda, Yuu, sigamos.

—No. Hasta que digas que era eso que querías pedir personalmente —hizo énfasis en la palabra «personalmente».

—Te vas a molestar —dijo para evadir. Kanda acercó uno de sus brazos a su rostro, tomándolo del mentón.

—¿Y si prometo no hacerlo?

—Te amaré por toda la eternidad, esta vida, la que sigue y la que sigue y la...

—Ya. Bien dilo, no me molestaré.

Lavi tragó duro. Sabía que aunque Kanda dijera eso, no podría estar tan seguro de ello.

—Es que, quiero verte, ya sabes... Yo soy tu Baka Usagi, y tú eres mi Kawaii-Neko, yo...

—Cállate —Ya sabía a dónde conducía aquello, pero, no podía evitar sonrojarse ante aquel apodo que le había puesto. Seguía preguntándose cómo era que Lavi había aprendido tanto japonés. Escondiendo su rostro entre las cortinas de su cabello, asintió levemente. Lavi no cabía en su felicidad—. Pero...

—Si no me equivoco, mi Kawaii-Neko quiere ver a su Baka-Usagi también.

Joder, Lavi lo conocía demasiado bien. Al menos le ahorraba la humillación de pedirlo, asintió de nuevo y Lavi lo abrazó efusivamente.

—Aww, Yuu... ¡Me haces tan feliz!

Eso lo hacía más feliz todavía más a él. Escuchar a Lavi hablarle así, era como si todo el dolor punzante en su pecho, cambiara a un tremendo cosquilleó por todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndolo a tal punto de hacer cosas sin sentido.

—Te amo —se le escapó decir.

—También te amo, Yuu. Y siempre lo haré.

Increíblemente, había despertado de buen humor, con una sonrisa casi invisible en el rostro, pero de buen humor. La sonrisa se la guardaría a su dueño hasta que lo encontrara «casualmente» por aún pasillo, la biblioteca, ó su habitación...

Se dirigió al comedor, pidió soba y se marchó a sentar a una mesa donde pudiera apreciar sin nadie molestándolo a Lavi, que estaba sentado junto a Lenalee y Allen, comenzó a disfrutar su soba como nunca antes, cerró los ojos recordado la sonrisa del susodicho al entrar. Anoche había sido un poco humillante, pero por Lavi, su Baka-Usagi, había valido la pena vestirse así.

Cuando terminó de comer y se retiró a sus aposentos, no había ninguna misión disponible; en el camino, pudo apreciar que Lavi le seguía, sonriendo como siempre.

—¿A dónde vas sin mi permiso?

—Si voy a alguna parte sin permiso tuyo, no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Comenzó a andar de nuevo con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios luego de hablar de esa manera que sólo él sabía para excitarlo, Lavi sólo lo observaba embobado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Bookman le había golpeado y tumbado en el suelo.

—¿Qué demonios haces, aprendiz idiota? Deberías estar trabajando en los informes que te pedí ayer...

—Los terminé, ¿algún otro trabajo, abuelo Panda?

—¡No me llames así! Bien, ya que has terminado con esos ayer, continuarás con los que he dejado sobre la mesa. No quiero que estés de holgazán.

—¿Qué hay con tu misión? —preguntó—. ¿No tenías que haberte ido ayer?

—Se atrasó, partiré hoy en un momento, sólo venía a avisarte que no quiero que estés de flojo. Es por eso que te he dejado el trabajo suficiente como para una semana.

—Está bien, está bien... cuídate, Panda —dicho y hecho, Bookman lo golpeó antes de dar vuelta por el corredor.

Hoy, ni siquiera el trabajo le quitaría la sed que tenía de Kanda. Vaya, vaya... las sorpresas que se presentaban en ocasiones: Kanda estaba sobre la mesa, leyendo un libro, con el entrecejo fruncido, muy concentrado, se miraba encantador.

¡Qué tortura! Vaya que Bookman quería hacerlo trabajar al límite, si ese era su trabajo, no se cansaría y lo haría con gusto para siempre. Pero, Kanda al notar su presencia, se había levantado de la mesa, dejando ver la pila de libros que había, le entregó el que estaba leyendo, era una novela romántica. Eso debía ser una broma.

—Estaré en mi habitación. Termina pronto lo que te corresponde por hoy, ¿sí? Hay algo que...

—¿Has estado leyendo este libro desde hace tiempo verdad? Es por eso que venías aquí, ¿no?

—Está interesante, pero ya no me importa. Y no sólo venía a eso, digamos que Bookman casi me obligaba a que fuera sólo por el libro, siempre estaba aquí y cuando no te golpeaba a ti, me miraba fijamente esperando algún movimiento sospechoso. Aves que es inteligente y se había hecho de algunas ideas sobre lo nuestro, era por eso que te evitaba, quería que descartara la posibilidad de sus pensamientos —suspiró—. En fin, lo había tomado al azar, pero como no se iba, lo leí y me comenzó a interesar. El final esta inconcluso, la verdad no esperaba menos de algo como eso.

Ya estaba fuera de su habitación, iba a tocar. Un momento... no, no lo haría. Ahora, era su habitación también, todo lo de Kanda era de él, así como todo lo de él era de Kanda. Su entrada fue algo drástica, palideció al ver a Kanda dormir tan tranquilamente. Fue una suerte no haberlo despertado. Se fue hacia él. Se maldecía interiormente, le faltó poner que adoraba verlo dormir.

Trepó a la cama, cubrió con su cuerpo a Kanda, como si fuese a protegerlo de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño. Besó su mejilla, su frente y suavemente sus labios. Kanda sonrió complacido, aunque no parecía estar despierto, Lavi le hacía cosquillas.

—Uhmm, L-La... Lavi... —medio gruñó y se dio la vuelta, al hacer eso, la mano que se estaba apoyando en la cama lo tumbó cayendo por completo sobre Kanda, esto lo alteró y despertó furioso, calmó su ira al ver quién había sido el culpable de interrumpir su sueño, a fin de cuentas, estaba presente en sus sueños también.

—¿Estás cansado, Yuu? Duerme, yo te cuidaré de los malos.

—Tsk. No tienes permitido irte, si despierto y no estás, te voy a rebanar.

—Yo también te necesito conmigo, buenas noches, Yuu.

Pegó su cuerpo lo más que pudo a él, hacía frío. Darle todo el calor posible en ese tiempo era necesario ya que estaba temblando levemente, aparte, porque también le apetecía tenerlo muy cerca de él. Meditó las cosas un poco, las cosas habían cambiado, había sido un cambio positivo en la relación, eso era demasiado bueno. Durmió luego de un rato, muy acurrucado a él.

Despertó algo molesto con la luz del sol, le daba precisamente en el rostro. Un brazo, muy conocido para él, bloqueó la luz. Besó su frente luego de haber removido sus cabellos y sonrió ampliamente.

—Buenos días, Yuu. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Joder —sonrió al verlo—, mejor que nunca.

La mejor respuesta que Kanda pudo haberle dado, últimamente se había vuelto más abierto, eso era mejor para él, se sentía más amado que antes. Aunque, Kanda lo amaba igual, pero a su modo, tal vez un poco más, eso quiso creer.

—Anda, Yuu. Levántate.

—No. Y tú tampoco te vas de aquí.

Esa sonrisa de Kanda, daba mala espina y a la vez no. Le encantaba su forma de subirse sobre él con autoridad que, de cierta forma le encajaba perfecto. Tal vez, sólo tal vez pensaba en recompensarlo por no haberlo hecho anoche cuando llegó. Pero no podía culparlo, terminó a altas horas de la noche. Pero, según recordaba algunas veces atrás, por más cansado que se encontrara siempre lo recibía con una bienvenida que le daban ganas de volver a llegar inesperadamente.

Luego de haber terminado, el asunto pendiente que correspondía en la noche, Kanda se fue a dar un baño, mientras que Lavi, salió de la habitación con sumo cuidado de no ser visto e irse a la biblioteca.

Fue un alivio saber que Bookman al menos estaría unos cuatro días, ya que las cosas se habían complicado, pero aún así, no podía estar preocupado, era su abuelo, y le quería. Terminó con los informes que estaban a un lado de la mesa junto al fuego, sabía perfectamente que ese era trabajo para después, pero, ¿por qué no sorprender a Bookman al regresar con los registros ya hechos?

¡No podía ser, en verdad no podía ser! ¿Dónde estaba Kanda, dónde se había metido? Rebuscó por los pasillos, llegó a su habitación, al comedor, sacándole unas miradas confusas a algunos de ahí al escucharlo gritar entre molesto y decepcionado, en la oficina de Komui, el cual estaba profundamente dormido con gran parte de los documentos que le faltaba firmar, en la biblioteca, en medio del bosque, en los baños, su habitación, sin ningún rastro de él. Salió de nuevo a echar un vistazo afuera, se tumbó en el césped, estaba húmedo, en ese instante ya no le importó.

—Yuu, ¿dónde te has metido?

—Calla, Usagi. No fue mi culpa no haberte avisado.

No creyó que le fuera capaz de pensar en voz alta, miró a Kanda, tenía el mismo semblante serio y calculador de cuando terminaba una misión sin éxito, claro que, con cualquier otro se desquitaba, pero con él no. No preguntó, sabía que eso irritaría al japonés y terminaría con enfadarse más.

Le tendió la mano y el la tomó, estaba mojado, necesitaba un baño ya mismo o se resfriaría. Kanda se fue hacía su habitación meditando algo que ni Lavi pudo descifrar, algo que por lo visto, había hecho tomar las cosas con calma, sin violencia y con mucha concentración, más de la acostumbrada.

Aquel baño le hizo relajarse bastante a decir verdad estaba algo cansado y más por haber merodeado por toda la Orden en busca del samurái. Alguien le dio la toalla, Lavi, sin notar quien había sido la recibió y dio unas gracias con la toalla sobre su rostro. Escuchó un «de nada» y supo entonces de quién se trababa, Kanda se miraba curiosamente lindo con la Yukata y el cabello sujetado en una coleta baja, comprendió en seguida la mirada pícara que le lanzaba, al fijarse, en el agua caliente, luego sus mejillas sonrojadas y en la respiración entrecortada. Las misma condiciones en las que se hallaba con él, en una cama con apenas unas cuantas sabanas cubriéndolos a la luz de la luna, a excepción del agua, claro.

Aceptó su mano, ayudándolo a salir de ahí, tomó la toalla más cercana y se la envolvió en el torso, cubriendo partes que no debían ser vistas, no al menos ahí. Kanda pensó en una idea, comprobaría algo de Lavi ahora mismo. Le frenó el paso poniéndose delante de él de espaldas, lo tomó de donde pudo juntando sus caderas, sintiendo el calor de Lavi muy cerca de él, la respiración entrecortada que salía de él al estar en esa posición y al calor del agua tibia.

Tomó su cabello, haciéndolo a un lado, dejándole ver su fino y pálido cuello, Lavi instintivamente posó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Kanda, acercando su rostro al cuello del japonés, lamió y después depositó un leve beso sobre esa parte, comenzó a hacer lo mismo subiendo hasta su oído. Mordió el lóbulo, gimió con voz ronca y sensual, Kanda se estremeció.

—Sabes muy bien que esta no es el mejor lugar, Yuu.

—Tenía que hacerlo, ya lo he comprobado. Bien, sólo déjame decirte, que esta noche no me apetece nada más que dormir —Kanda no podía hacer eso, primero lo provocaba y ahora se le negaba. Joder. Si que era maldito el condenado, se aprovechaba sólo porque no podía resistirse a él, pero en momentos como este, donde su debilidad corría peligro, no le daría la razón a Kanda.

—Pero, Yuu...

—No, Lavi. Quiero descansar, la misión fue algo molesta y más porque regresé sin la Inocencia.

Pensó en una solución que, le convenía a él y a Kanda también. ¿Qué tal y despertaba y su Baka-Usagi no estaba ya nunca más junto a él? Subió sus brazos a su cuello, y besó su mejilla haciéndose escuchar.

—Bueno, al menos permíteme, cuidarte en la noche, digo, para que nadie interrumpa tus sueños conmigo.

—Tsk. Serás tú el que no me dejará dormir.

—Prometo estar calladito, más no quieto.

Eso lo entendió. Conocía a Lavi lo suficiente como para saber que haría sus tradicionales caricias para dormirlo, dibujaría figuras en su pecho, trazaría líneas alrededor de su cuello, causándole un cosquilleó en la área, logrando dormirlo una vez que terminaba por besar su mejilla, diciendo buenas noches.

—Está bien —suspiró. Lavi sonrió satisfecho. Kanda se marchó a su habitación, mientras que Lavi se vestía. Se sentó contemplando la luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana, tenía que admitir, que esa luz había sido la testigo de la primera vez que Lavi lo tomó, claro que, no fue precisamente ahí. Terminó por recostarse, cerrando los ojos lentamente; sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al sentir la presencia de Lavi ahí. Cerró la puerta, con cuidado, creyendo a Kanda dormido ya.

Kanda se tensó un poco al sentir la mano de Lavi rozarle la mejilla, pero pudo disimularlo perfectamente. Notó que poco a poco, Lavi iba incorporándose en la cama, con cuidarlo de no pisarlo al hacerlo. Se recostó a su lado y una vez que se acomodó, con sumo cuidado, fue desabrochándole la Yukata, hasta cierto punto, antes de llegar al vientre de Kanda.

Besó su pecho, ahora desnudo, acariciando levemente su mejilla. Kanda no pudo evitar pensar que, Lavi se daría cuenta que estaba fingiendo dormir una vez que se aproximara a su cuello o a sus labios, jamás, había podido resistirse a ellos, y esta no tendría porque ser la excepción. Siguió su recorrido, subió a su cuello, esta vez Kanda no pudo evitar gemir, sacando a Lavi de concentración.

— ¿Yuu...? Así que has estado despierto todo el tiempo, ¡pervertido! —lo acusó.

—Cállate. ¿Cómo se supone que duerma si no paras de manosearme? —se defendió el japonés, virándole con reproche.

—Vamos, no es para que te pongas así. Es más, mejor... —se acomodó del tal modo que lo encaró— ya que estás...

—Ya te he dicho que no. Estoy algo cansado —dijo masajeándose la sien derecha.

—Bien, te dejaré en paz —le rodeó con sus brazos—. Sólo abrázame, ¿sí?

Kanda ya no respondió más. Sólo se limitó a abrazarlo, con las manos algo temblorosas, las colocó sobre el rededor de Lavi, éste sólo se limitó a dejarse hacer y acomodándose más cerca de su cuerpo, rodeándolo mejor, suspirando sobre el pecho de Kanda, cerró los ojos casi involuntariamente.

Instintivamente, su brazo se movió hacía su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente, con ternura. Era magnifico sentir su cabello entre sus dedos, rozándolos levemente, era una cálida sensación. Retiró su cabello haciéndolo hacia atrás de su oreja, acercándose como pudo a su oído, susurrándole dulcemente:

—Lavi, Baka-Usagi...

—¿Sí, mi Kawaii-Neko? —se sobresaltó al saber que Lavi seguía despierto, había pasado ya tanto desde que estaban así, moviéndose levemente para respirar, que no creyó que seguiría despierto.

—¿Y bien?

—Tsk. Nada, duérmete.

—Oh, Yuu... ¡Disfrutas dejarme con dudas, verdad!

—En ocasiones.

—Dime, dime —hizo un puchero—. Anda, ¿sí?

—No, duérmete. Quiero dormir ya no molestes.

—Sólo si me prometes una cosa.

—¿Qué?

—Que para hacerme feliz, vas a hacer una sola cosa...

Kanda no entendió en ese momento, hasta que Lavi, con cuidado de no lastimarlo, se acomodó de tal modo que lo viera bien, aún con la oscuridad de la habitación alumbrada por la luz que traspasaba la ventana.

—Me amarás por siempre.

Era un idiota, o qué. ¿Cómo le pedía tal cosa? Joder, cuando iba a entender que no debía pedirlo, jamás dejaría de amarlo, jamás. No estaba en sus planes hacerlo. Ni ahora, ni mañana ó el resto de su vida, la que aún le quedaba. La disfrutaría, a su modo, junto a él.

—Baka-Usagi, ¿por qué demonios me pides eso? Siempre lo haré, lo sabes.

—Eso era quería escuchar, Yuu.

Aunque estaba esperando a que Kanda se durmiera para poder seguir jugando, volvió a acomodarse y limitarse a escuchar los fuertes latidos de su amante. Sonrió complacido al saberse el único que lograba alterarle de esa forma.

Ahora, podría dormir sin preocuparse de nada.


End file.
